Dancing On Ice: Season 3
Dancing On Ice: Season 3 is the third season of the Dancing On Ice series. In this show 14 stars will skate on ice with a professional skater. They have to perform a act and the judges will give points to the contestants. Then the televoting votes and votes of the judges will be one score and the star with the lowest score will be eliminated for that week. Contestants 14 selected stars will be in the show. Based on TV performances a few stars made it to the show. The others had to sign up themselves for it. Each star has his/her dance partner and is a professional dancer and skater. Voting System Every week, the couples will dance on a song. The three judges will give them points. The televoters will determine the last point, however that one is calculated with the scores of the judges already. So if a couple gets high televote points, but low jury scores, the point will be in the middle. So it's important that a couple gets many televotes. At the end of the night, the couple with the highest jury scores will earn immunity while the other couples await their fate. The two couples with the lowest scores will head to the Skate Off where the viewers and public will vote once again for their favorite couple. The couple with the lowest amount of televotes will go home. This edition, there will be a golden ticket given to a couple who will go straight to the next round alongside with the couple who got the most points from the jury and viewers combined. If the golden ticket is handed to the couple who won the evening, no other couple will be immune. Liveshow 1 ~ 19 January 2019 Theme of the week: Current Top Songs. 1: Nick & Valery were originally awarded the golden ticket by the viewers but due to them winning this live-show and therefor being immune already, the golden ticket had no proper use. Skate Off Liveshow 2 ~ 26 January 2019 Theme of the week: Number One Hits. Skate Off Liveshow 3 ~ 2 February 2019 Theme of the week: Personal Favorites. 2: Khloé & Kristian were originally awarded the golden ticket by the viewers but due to them winning this live-show and therefor being immune already, the golden ticket had no proper use. Skate Off Liveshow 4 ~ 9 February 2019 Theme of the week: Horror Night. Skate Off Liveshow 5 ~ 16 February 2019 Theme of the week: Christmas Vibes. Skate Off Liveshow 6 ~ 23 February 2019 Theme of the week: Trio Night. Skate Off Liveshow 7 ~ 2 March 2019 Theme of the week: ABBA Night! Skate Off Liveshow 8 ~ 9 March 2019 (Quarter-Final) Theme of the week: Calm & Nostalgic. Skate Off Liveshow 9 ~ 16 March 2019 (Semi-Final) Theme of the week: Game Music & Previous Dance. Skate Off Liveshow 10 (Finale Night) ~ 23 March 2019 Theme of the week: Winners Song. This evening, the three couples will dance one last time on a whole song instead of just on a part of a song. Based on that, the viewers have to vote for their favorite. Scoring charts Scores Stats